A late problem child?
by AnimeLover19876
Summary: Ray Sakurambo just appeared out of nowhere. She just didn't know where she was. Until finally she met Asuka, Izayoi, Kuro Usagi, and Yō. She then quickly learns where she is, and the magical games of the place called The Little Garden. She holds a secret about her world, and it turns out that something she holds with her is even a bigger mystery. Rated T for blood and mature words
1. My first appearance

_So why am I here? What happened to my boring world and my friends?_ My name is Ray Sakurambo and yet I just plopped into a world where around me there is massive waterfalls. Trees surrounded this wet area and I, Ray Sakurambo, is soaking wet. I sighed, thinking that this place was a peice of hallucination that i got for having too much of my medicine. "Arg. Right in the moment where I couldn't tell him my feelings" I squeezed my t-shirt's arm and spun around. All the moisture leaving my skirt and shirt. I closed my eyes, feeling a presence of a boy, 2 girls, and a unknown humanoid figure.I opened my eyes and stared at the bushes behind me. "Ah, she noticed us," said one of the girly figures. "Hm." said the other girl. I sighed another time, turning around. "Come out please. I don't like hide and seek." "Iz-Izayoi! Sh-she noticed us!" Said the unknown humanoid figure. "No dur. And just when I was about to introduce us." Obviously that was Izayoi. He walked out of the bushes with this cocky look stuck on his face. He is pretty cute, but looks dangerous to mess with. He has a set of purple eyes and blonde hair, finished with headphones and a common school uniform. "Ay, and the first person comes out. How about the rest of your group" I muttered, showing off my hot pink eyes and pink hair. 3 girls came out. All of them having different styles. The humanoid figure was a blue haired girl, with bunny ears (I'm not sure if that's cosplay) and with a short-short skirt and a navy blue(shows a lot of skin) shirt. She had a choker that, to me, looked unesseccary for clothing. The other two girls came. Both had brown hair, but one of them had longer and darker brown than the other. The dark brown haired girl was wearing a red dress with white on the breast part. She had red ribbons in her hair, matching the elegant dress. The other girl held a cat, and looked down. She didn't look at anyone here in the eye, telling me she is quiet and shy. Her clothings were unsual, telling me all of these people came from different places. "Ah? So the 3 mysterious people don't bother telling me their own names." I said, eyeing them all. "My name is Yō Kasukabe." Said the quiet girl. "Nice to meet you. I'm Asuka Kudō" "K-Kuro Usagi" "Ah. So the new one speaks." Said Izayoi. I eyed him. "Izayoi Sakamaki, and yours?" He muttered. _Hm? They have those certain powers. Just like me._ "Ray Sakurambo. And what is this place?" I asked. "Save all your questions for the rabbit please. She'll tell you everything." Said Izayoi with this cocky plastered smile on his face.

-"Welcome! Welcome to The Little Garden. A place where you use these things called gifts, which are a present from various special places. For example, your gift could've been given by a god. Anyways, this place called the Little Garden is where you use your gifts, like special powers, and win prizes." Said Kuro Usagi. "Question. Are there any other people like you." I asked. "Eh... what? You mean..." She stammered, looking back and forth. I pointed at her ears. "You have ears, but the others don't." "Eh... yes, actually. These special features are all over The Little Garden, which can be found on people. Kuro Usagi's ears are really special! They are connected to the Little Garden's gameplay rule center! So I can see if you are playing the rules right. How about we play a gift game right now?" She snapped her fingers, and a board of cards came falling down on the floor. A big thud rang in my ears, making me hard to tell what Izayoi's, Askua's, and Yō's expressions were. A scroll appeared infront of me, all brown and ripped as if it were very old. I read the rules. _**Rules: Try to find a face card. If you find a face card, you automatically win the gift game. If you don't, Kuro Usagi can do whatever she wants with you.**_ I shivered, thinking that if i lose, I would do slave work. Then I stopped. _Wait, if I win I can do whatever i want with Kuro Usagi?! AWESOME._ "I would like to play the gift game." I said smiling. All of the people around me smiled, showing me they expect me to lose. I stared at the table, thinking of ways to find a face card. I closed my eyes and focused, using my personal gift to help me find a way. My pink hair floated in the air, showing off my ear buds. "HAA!" I yelled, slamming my hands on the table. My hand landed on a card, and I flipped it, staring at it. Kuro Usagi's eyes widened, frowning every step of the way. "Eh? So she's smart just like us." Said Izayoi."W-what?! She got a face card?" said Kuro Usagi. I nodded, but then saw Izayoi looking my breasts. "AGH!" I screamed, covering my breast part. He shot his purple eyes into my eyes, making me blush. "Y-you little" Growled Kuro Usagi, taking a paper fan out of air. She slapped Izayoi, even though there was no affect. "We whould get going, or else Kuro Usagi might loose control of her patience with Izayoi." stammered Kuro Usagi. I gave a look to Kuro Usagi, a look that means I wanted to stay. Askuka saw me and sighed. She looked at me. "Come!" Said Asuka with a sharp pang. I stood still, stunned by her gift. "Eh? So she is pretty strong?" said Izayoi. "She broke through your gift, Asuka." said Yō, looking down again. "O-Of course I did! My gift is kinda weird to me" I panted down. Izayoi looked at me, and picked me up. I blushed looking in his purple eyes. He kneeled down and then all of a sudden, a big gush of dust appeared under his feet and we were flying. I didn't notice a couple minutes later, but he apparently ran really fast, just like a car. I looked over his arm, seeing a town. I guessed that was The Little Garden, the place Kuro Usagi was talking about. I looked over Izayoi's shoulder, seeing Kuro Usagi dragging Asuka and Yō behind her, holding their dress collars. I giggled at the sight, smiling about the place I was at, and the unusual place i ended up in. Oh! What a wonder to wonder about.


	2. Ray's Encounter

"So... where are we?" I asked Izayoi. He shook his head and look at me. "You know, your actually pretty light for a girl with big breasts." He said. I felt myself turn red. "Y-you idiot!" I screamed and punched him. He didn't budge a inch. I knew I punched him at my famous 1% agony punch(don't ask why) but somehow he didn't flinch. I sighed. "You didn't answer my question. Where are we?"

"At the Little Garden"

"What?"

"You know... the place the rabbit was talking about?"

"So this little old town is The Little Garden. Wow"

"I wouldn't judge it if i were you. Plenty of demon lords come here."

"Demon Lords?"

"Never mind."

I looked at Asuka. She was touching her neck constantly because Kuro Usagi held her by the collar of her dress. "Do you know what are demon lords?" I asked. She coughed and looked at me. "They are very strong people. Recently one of them destroyed a part of our community. Oh, and if you don't know what communities are, Kuro Usagi will tell you." I looked at Kuro Usagi. "So what are communities?" "Oops." She simply said. "Oops what?" I asked. "I forgot to tell you... communities are places where people with gifts come and gather. If you join a community you can't join another until you quit that community. Communities have flags and names that represent their power. In fact we have a community."

"Ah so what's your community's name?"

"E-Eh?"

"Hm..."

"It has no name."

"So your community has no power?"

"N-no. It's just... we had a fight with a demon lord and lost our reputation. Then our community forgot our community name and then we were called the No-Names."

"Ah. So technically your community is very mysterious."

"Yah, and especially when you were supposed to be the 4th-"

"...4th what?"

"Eh..."

She stammered a bit and looked at me. Izayoi and Asuka were looking at her as if they were mad. Yō was still looking down until she looked at me straight in the eyes. The necklace on her neck glowed. I noticed that on the end of the necklace, where the end meets the edge of her chest, had a skinny cut wood end that floated when it glowed."You were supposed to come with us when we met each other... but you came unusually late." Yō said. Her necklace stopped glowing and she let go of the cat. I stared at it then looked away. "Got it." I noticed the area around me was golden and cheerful, and people started buzzing the cracked streets. Building doors were opening and people started crowding cafe's. The sun was up, but some kind of barrier was in front of it. (Kuro Usagi later explained that some people with special ears like her needed no sun). Kuro Usagi sat down to one of the Cafe's table and ordered drinks. I wanted orange soda, Asuka wanted lemonade, Yō ordered some water, and somehow, the waitress with cat ears understood the cat in Yō's hand so the cat ordered cat food. I slowly drank my soda and waited for Kuro Usagi to say something. "He should be here by now" was all she said until a little boy with short blue hair appeared with a white cloak. "Ah! Jin-sama, meet Ray Sakurambo, the late one." He seemed surprised by my appearance and he turned a bit red at the cheeks. "H-hi Ray, nice to meet you." he said. He was cute, but baby cute in my eyes. A little girl who was almost the same age as him smiled at me, and she had a fox tail and ears. I waved and she hid behind Jin's back. At the corner of my eyes I saw Izayoi talk to someone and disappear with them. "Kuro Usagi, where did Izayoi go?" I asked. She turned red. "Izayoi? He should be right-" She paused. Her face turned red and her hair, somehow(i might say magically) turned into pink hair. I stared at it. "Woah" I commented, "Your hair freaking turns pink?! Cool!" She looked at me with this frustrated look on her face. Her eyes told me that she didn't know who the person was with Izayoi. "He disappeared to another game... that PROBLEM CHILD!" she yelled. She kneeled down and jumped into the air real fast. Just like a rabbit. I chased after her. Asuka and Yō followed behind me. I guess i was faster than them. I caught up to Kuro Usagi. "Where did Izayoi go to?" I asked. She looked at me and kept running. "Another gift game. One with a demon lord." "What? A demon lord game?"

"Yes"

"So can he die?"

"Yes"

"Izayoi... is he strong?"

"YES"

I stopped. She was clearly annoyed at my own questions and I stopped. "Where is Jin-kun?"

Asuka and Yō stopped. "We'll go get him." They both said and disappeared behind me.

-When we finally caught up with Izayoi he was looking at a demon lord. The demon lord was a guy with gray shaggy short hair. "So you will give us the orbs if we win?" Izayoi asked the demon lord. The demon lord laughed and stopped. He then stared at me. "If we lose?" Izayoi asked again. "You'll have to give me that pink haired girl. She will be my pet." Kuro Usagi turn red. "M-me?" she asked. He looked at her. "No, the other girl." My eyes turned purple (Part of my gift) and i felt mad. "IZAYOI!" I yelled, "WHY ME?" Izayoi laughed. "You know, you are very cute in some ways." I blushed. "You are allowed to participate. As long as you are near me." I calmed down. "So i am allowed to play a gift game?" I asked.

"Yes"

"awesome, what kind?"

"We are going to fight his whole community. If he loses, he has to give us the orbs of life."

"Orbs of life?"

"It grants the dead to become alive and in perfect condition. No rotting organs included."

"Eww"

"Its not gross. Its just reviving flesh and organs"

"Still gross"

He sighed. "You can go now... Brutus." I looked at the demon lord. _So his name is Brutus? Thats one perverted demon lord._ I looked at him. He smiled then vanished. My eyes turned to normal pink, and my flushed face turned back into its pale position. _Please don't loose, Izayoi. Because you look like him. The one that loved me. I guess I don't tell my secrets. Well, i guess I get to fight for the first time. Because now... i'm not bored anymore. I'm scared._


	3. Izayoi's Smile

Today was the day where we fight Brutus. I didn't know what to say. I was scared for a reason. I didn't actually know how strong Brutus or Izayoi was. I sighed. I'm pretty much a noob, and I have a great, massive reason for it. I wasn't prepared. I looked at the dark building. Brutus's community was in there and Izayoi and I had to fight them. Kuro Usagi was a spectator. "So this is Devil's Spark, eh?" I commented. Izayoi nodded. Recently I and Izayoi reseached about them. We figured out their community name which was Devil's Spark and their flag. Their flag was horrific. It was a devil stabbing a person. That person spouted blood all of the place. (I can still see myself gagging). Kuro Usagi spotted a scroll. "Ray! Over there!" she yelled. I saw it right away and ran to it. _**Rules: Find the leader and if spotted by a member, you will have to fight them. If you ignore them you will be disqualified instantly. Losing will make you lose the pink haired girl and your reputation.**_ I shivered after seeing they included me in the scroll. "So we have to fight them all?" I asked. Izayoi nodded again. _He hasn't been talking lately, I wonder what's going on?_ I looked at him. His hands were in his pocket(as usual) and he had a frown plastered on his face. Obviously Asuka and Yō were gone, but he was worried about something else. I looked away. Kuro Usagi has been sweating all evening, and she didn't look happy. "D-don't l-lose Ray a-and Iz-ayoi." I smiled. "I won't Kuro Usagi." i replied. She slightly stopped shaking (slightly) and forced a smile. "Good." was all she could say before Izayoi grabbed my wrist and ran in with me. "B-bye!" i heard Kuro Usagi say in the distance, as the world around me turned into darkness.

-"I-Izayoi! Can you let go of my wrist?" I asked him.

"Sure, if you promise me you'll stay close."

"W-what?"

"Remember that promise?"

"The one to stay- oh."

"Finally you remember."

"Gosh darnit Izayoi."

He look at me with a menacing smile. And squeezed my wrist. "Promise?" I winced and nodded. "Good, now be quiet and let me consentrate. I looked into his eyes and saw what he meant. I looked away. "This is sad. I didn't ever see a real smile from you."I said. He looked at me softly. "What?"

"N-nothing."

"Tell me what you said."

"It was nothing! OK?!"

"That's not true."

 _"_ If you want me to tell you _,_ thenlets finish this gift game _."_

He looked at me one last time and turned away. "You remind me of someone." he whispered at nothing. I didn't dare to respond. It was too awkward anyway. All of a sudden, i heard footsteps infront of me. "Go." I whispered. I pushed Izayoi into the wall and hid. Somehow the footsteps trailed away and we were safe. "Don't do that again, Ray-sama." I glared at him. "Is that sarcastic Izayoi-kun?" I checked our surroundings. It was still dark. I stared at the wall for a second and let my gift take over. My hair floated up and I closed my eyes. "Brutus is through this wall, he has guards. He is sitting next to... the life orb." i whispered. Izayoi snickered and looked at the wall. "Then we have to break through it." Izayoi said. I didn't know what he meant, but i was pretty sure i should've stepped back. Izayoi raised his fist, and punched at the wall. A big explosion happened and my tee and shirt got dusty. "Arg." i quietly said as i tried taking pebbles off of my shirt. I coughed and looked at Izayoi. His cocky smile came back. "Welcome, welcome no-names! Next time please knock," said a voice. It was Brutus, who was sitting in a throne. The whole place around him was filled with guards and all of them wore armor. _Crap._ Brutus laughed. "Well this will be enertaining, 2 vs 200, who will win? And guards, don't try to hurt much of the pink haired one." snickered Brutus. Izayoi laughed, "So, the table next to you has a life orb, right? Then that means i have to-" I kissed him on the cheek. "Ha! Brutus, if i were your pet then why did I kiss Izayoi here? Hm?" i said laughing. Izayoi looked at me with a flushed face. Brutus turned red and angry. "W-H-A-T?" he yelled. I smiled. "Just fight us, your guards won't care." Brutus turned really red and pointed at Izayoi. "TAKE HIM DOWN!" he screamed. The whole entire community came roaring at us like maniacs. Izayoi punched each one down(some getting hit by flying guards) and I did cartwheels and(don't ask) did my weakest punch. My weakest punch made them scream in agony(Thats my 1% punch too) which told me then I was pretty strong for a girl. Brutus the whole entire time kept making his eyes explode of widenedness. After Izayoi and me cleaned this place up it was just Brutus now. "Eh? 2 vs 1?" Izayoi laughed. Brutus held up a card in fear. "Gift of Ares! I commence!"he yelled. A big roar of horses came down, and a monster, I'm pretty sure that's Ares, came. I sighed. "The legend of Ares was that Ares was the god of war, and I'm pretty sure that his sister, Athena, beat him a couple other time because she was smart." Izayoi looked at me. "So you know about Ares too?" "Yep. Pretty much." We both looked at it. It was a humanoid creature with horse feet and had a massive, one horn. It was so big it looked like armor for its head. It was hideous. It started aiming at us, and then, it threw like 300 spears at us. I dodged every signle one but Izayoi looked like he purposly wanted to get him by one. Anyways, he dodged still. When Ares figured out we pretty much didn't get a scratch it roared. It sped up on us and grabbed me by the waist. I screamed and Izayoi stood still. _Is this trauma?_ "IZAYOI HELP!" I screamed. My gift powers were getting sucked out and i couldn't do anything about it. Izayoi eyes widened and snapped out of it. He roared at Ares and punched him. Ares let go of me and i fell down safely, but I was helpless. My gift was taken out of me and I needed rest at least for a day. He punched that thing like crazy until it couldn't help itself. Ares roared and stuck a beam at Izayoi. Izayoi kicked the beam and it turned into nothing. My eyes widened. _So this is Izayoi's power. Woah._ "Izayoi! Don't lose Izayoi! I believe in you!" I screamed. He smiled and kick that thing in the eye. It screamed in agony. Izayoi beat it. The thing died off until part of it was a orb, and Izayoi took it. "I guess we have a death orb now, which means we got boss loot." he snickered. "We have to get the prize orb too." I looked at Brutus who was shaking like crazy. "Our prize please." i said politely. He screams and ran away, never to be seen again. We obtained the life orb and Izayoi looked at me. "Why did you kiss me on the cheek?" he asked. I shrugged. "It's better to trick the enemy then make them smarter." i said. He sighed. "What was your question before we fought the guards?"

"E-eh?"

"You told me you would tell me if I ended the gift game."

"It was..."

"Was what?"

"..."

"Seriously tell me."

"Fine, it was...

"..."

"You never showed me a real smile."

He looked at me. He smiled for real and it made me smile. "Thanks, Izayoi." was all I said before Kuro Usagi, Asuka, Jin, and Yō, came running at us with worried sick faces.


	4. The single gift game

**Hi guys. Author here. I wanted to something different, so I'm doing a mix of the Problem children's views. Probally i might do this for a while and you might not see Ray's view as much now. Well, I am still bad at grammar.**

 **Anyways, I think i might start off with Izayoi, cocky and all. See ya!**

 **-Izayoi's View**

 **-** _Ray is such a bother. First, she acts all "cool". Then, she's nice?_ Asuka and Yō kept eyeing me. I smiled at them with my common "mean" smile and they start looking away. Kuro Usagi kept clumsly tripping on rocks. I looked at Ray. She keeps looking at the floor with a ripped t-shirt, obviously worried about something. I sighed. "Why is everything right now boring?" I asked. Asuka glared at me. "Why can't you just be quiet?" she said with a pang. I broke through her gift and looked away. She gave a quick little sigh and looked at the opposite direction i was facing. Jin and the fox girl followed Ray and looked at the floor. In the distance I saw our community's mansion and a quick little jerk came to me. Wouldn't be more interesting if Kuro Usagi and Ray chase me? I smiled and quickly moved right next to Kuro Usagi. "Hey Moon Rabbit, mind if i borrow this?" I said and grabbed her choker. Before she could respond, I grabbed Ray's bracelet and ran. Ray and Kuro Usagi looked at each other and nodded. "YOU LITTLE TROUBLE MAKER!" They both yelled and chased me. Asuka, Yō, Jin, and the fox girl trailed before Ray and couldn't keep up with her. "Izayoi give my bracelet back!" Ray yelled. "Don't sweat it, i'll give it back if you catch up to me!" I yelled back.

\- After i handed (they forced me to hand) the items over I walked to my bedroom. Jin was walking by me and stopped. His face told me he was worried about something, and he knew who he had to ask. "Izayoi? What happens if you aren't there when a stronger demon lord attacks?" He said. I stopped walking at looked at him. "Great question. Now, you always have Kuro Usagi, right?" I said. He paused and looked at me. "How about Asuka, Yō, and Ray?" I frowned. "You know, we haven't checked Ray's gift yet, right?" i snickered. "Ray's? You mean the pink haired girl?" "Yah" He gave me is confused frown and looked away. "I'll ask Kuro Usagi to bring Ray to Shiroyasha." He said then walked away.

 **Kuro Usagi's View**

-"So Ray, your clothes are ripped up from that battle! What are you gonna do about them?" Ray looked at me with her hot pink eyes. "E-eh?" she said. "Your gonna need clothes. Kuro Usagi has some! Plenty, in fact." "Kuro Usagi, are you going to copen your closet again?" Asuka said with a smile. I nodded. "Kuro Usagi always helps my friends, and I don't want them to suffer." I said putting my hand on my chest. I gestured Ray to follow me, and she slowly did. When we finally went into my room, Asuka and Yō sat down to watch the tossing of clothes and Ray's frowning face. Ray lightened up. "This one is cute" She said with a smile. She held a white dress, with wavy lines at the bottom part of it. It didn't cover her arms, and it was frilly at the end of the shoulders. A ribbon seperated the chest and the body part, and at the back of the ribbon was a bow as big as Kuro Usagi's palm. "That's Kuro Usagi's favorite! It comes with a ribbon for your hair, and has a enchantment to increase speed and strength. Shiroyasha gave it to me as a gift!" I said. Ray looked at me. _Shoot, I said something i wasn't supposed to._ "Shiroyasha?" She asked. "Eh... one of Kuro Usagi's friends..." Asuka and Yō looked at both of us. Asuka was smiling while Yō pet the cat in her arms. My rabbit ears twitched a little. Then, out of nowhere, a knock appeared at the door. "Hello? Kuro Usagi?" a voice said. I noticed the voice and openned the door. "Hi Jin!"

"I have something to tell you."

"What is it Jin-kun?"

"Izayoi told me that Ray's gift is still unindentified, is that true?"

"Eh... yes."

"We have to take her to Shiroyasha right away."

"Right now?"

"yes"

I sighed. Ray looked at me with her blank face and blinked. I stared at Jin. His emotions were mixed, and his eyes said to bring her to Shiroyasha right away, or there will be consquenses. "fine. Let Ray change first and then we can go." Jin nodded and closed the door, and I put my hand on Ray's shoulder. "we have to go. Please change and i'll explain everything." She nodded with her mouth slightly open. "I'll go" said Asuka. "Me too" Yō said. I looked at Ray. "We have to see Shiroyasha, the person that we know.

 **Ray's view**

- _First things first. Who the heck is Shiroyasha?_ Asuka and Yō went ahead, and when Kuro Usagi finally managed to help me put on my white ribbon Izayoi came. Something was different about their behaviors. Izayoi was smiling like crazy, Asuka and Yō came up talking about how this Shiroyasha person was a demon lord, and she was dealing with another random person who is the No-Names maid. They said how they missed this maid, and how she used to cook up good hot meals. We were all running like crazy and I was still confused why we had to go to this Shiroyasha person. My ears kept hearing things, about how the no-names maid was a super strong girl, and Shiroyasha was in some certain team with Izayoi? I'm not so certain Shiroyasha and Izayoi would be a good team, because every time that Kuro Usagi heard "Shiroyasha's team" she shivered and started sweating. That amused Asuka, Yō, and Izayoi, so they bothed laughed like hell.

-Finally when we got to out destination, we were in a little city and around us cherry blossoms. "We're here at the "thousand eyes". I followed what Kuro Usagi was pointing at.. A building with flowing banners called "The thousand eyes" was emitting some kind of power, and it was bugging me like crazy. Izayoi smiled, and Asuka,Yō, and Kuro Usagi backed away. Asuka and Yō backed away from Kuro Usagi, who was shivering like crazy. I stood still, just looking at the snickering and running. "Eh... what are you guys doing?" I said. They shook their heads. "Just watch and you'll see." said Izayoi. I turned around. A sudden gust of dust came flying at Kuro Usagi, and a small girl, with white hair and a black kimono, popped up out of nowhere. She landed inbetween Kuro Usagi's breasts, with a smile on her face. "I missed you Kuro Usagi!" she said. "Shiro-Shiroyasha-sama, GET OFF!" Kuro Usagi said while somehow managing to punch Shiroyasha out of her breasts. Izayoi stopped her with a slap, and she landed on her bottom. I kept staring at the commotion, with my mouth open all the way and my whole body shaking. I was scared that this perverted girl would go for me, because i was closest to her. "Ah, so you finally got the 4th child" she said while rubbing her face. "Shiroyasha's... a old woman?" I asked in surprise. She looked like 13 in my view, when she acted and talked like 50 or so. "Yes" everyone said besides Shiroyasha. She started brushing off her black kimono and got up. "I'll go inside. You guys come." she said. I walked in her place, sitting on my legs. "So as you know, 4th child, you haven't seen what your gift was, right?" she said. I nodded. "If you win my gift game, i'll show you your gift and a prize for the no-names." Asuka, Izayoi, and Yō stared at me with their frowning faces. "Win, or we we'll kill you" they all said. I jumped and looked at Shiroyasha. "I'll do your gift game. What is it?" I asked. She put a fan up to her face and smiled. "You'll see."I closed my eyes and looked around me. "Wh-wha?" They whole place around me was full of dark mountains, and there was no sun around us. "welcome to my gift game!" she asid and snapped her fingers. A scroll (later found out as a geass roll) appeared and I read it. _**Try to battle the beast, and find it's lair at the bottom of the hill. There, the prize will glow and await you.**_ "Is this some kind of riddle?" Asuka said. She shook her head. "You'll have to see" I saw a glint of a wing, and a flying lion came. "It's not the same sphinx as before" Yō said. "Yes, i added another challenge, but I couldn't make Kuro Usagi do it. She refused." Shiroyasha said. I looked at the spinx. "I have to battle you?" I asked. The sphinx nodded. I sighed. "Let the battle, BEGIN!" Shiroyasha yelled. It roared(or was it screeched?) at me and circled me like I was it's prey. This was a life-to-death battle, and i couldn't just die here. I snickered and stared into its eyes. My gift took over and I, while running, exploded the area around me, barely managing not to hurt my friends. The sphinx screamed, flying at me with its heavy wings. It hurtled at me, and i managed to destroy it's head with a touch. The thing poured out black ooz, spraying over Kuro Usagi and Shiroyasha. They both blinked. "T-thats impossible! One touch?" they both yelled. I smiled. "obviously they glowing thing is not in the sky, but is below!" I yelled. I punched the ground below the sphinx, and a glowing ball came up and lit the area. "How?" Shiroyasha said stunned. "The hill was the sphinx, because of it's massive heavy wings, and the place where it died was right where the sun should be now, which was the glowing prize." i explained. "Izayoi-san already knew" He smiled. "Yep, and she figured it out at the same time as me." he said. Shiroyasha smiled and handed over a card. "Here you go, your prize." she said. I looked at it. "Is this my gift?" I asked frowing. "Yes, why?" Kuro Usagi asked. I shook my head. "It says, Unknown, and it also says, angel. Unknown and angel." I said one last time. Izayoi looked stunned at what I said. And the day around me turned into nothing.


	5. Off

**Hey guys! author here.**

 **I decided to make a little something for my oc. She needs to be described on her looks. Basically, I'll do a short section about her looks. Kk, bye!**

 _ **Ray's Info**_

 _ **Hair: Mild pink**_

 _ **Eyes: Hot pink**_

 _ **Current clothing: A white dress with short sleeves. The sleeves have frills at the end of it.**_

 _ **Accessories: A white bow for hair**_

 _ **(Izayoi forced us to do this) Cup size: G**_

 _ **Age:16 and a half**_

 _ **Gift: Unknown/Angel**_

 _ **IQ:100**_

 _ **Birthday: Sept 2 (Year unknown)**_

 _ **-**_ **Asuka's view**

 **-** - _I am totally confused. Ray is the most confusing girl I have ever met. I haven't even talked to her much. First of all, Izayoi kept saying that I, aka Oujo-sama, was a rival to Izayoi's love? What in the world?! I don't even LOVE Izayoi. He's just a guy who i want to do our Halloween with. He's nice and all but he's a massive pervert. ARG. I can't believe him._ I looked at my hands. They were covered in my white gloves and the gloves were smudged with the coffee i just spilled while raging on my confusion. The whole community looked at me. All of them were sitting at the wood table and we were discussing a meeting about our fated incounter with Ray. Ray wasn't evloved in this though. She was meanwhile, chasing Izayoi, our limited distraction. "So is Ray the one who could defeat Izayoi?"Jin asked. The whole community (besides Izayoi and Ray) were looking uncomfortable, tapping fingers and all. Yō looked at Jin. "She hasn't broken anthing yet, except Brutus and his community." Yō said while petting the cat in her arms. Its been 3 months, and Ray was sick in those 3. Meanwhile, we won a gift game against Kuro Usagi, Izayoi broke his headphones, Pest came back as our maid and the first god Izayoi defeated also turned into our maid. Ray hasn't been talking lately, and she's been always muttering words like: "I should've been there." Pest and the Water God girl has been arguing who would be a better maid. This scene of the no-names reputation was awkward and boring. I wish i was the distraction of Ray. "Why was Ray sick Jin-kun?" I asked. He looked at me with his cute eyes and sighed. "She had a unknown illness that we named: the gift distractor. It disables gifts and makes the victim unable to move for months. Luckly we found a cure from one of our commerads." Jin said. I fumbled with my gloves and stared at the wall. Something was off with our, "commerads". Sounded like he was- "ASUKA!" Kuro Usagi screamed out of nowhere. "IZAYOI HAS BROKEN DOWN YOUR ROOM WALLS." I got out of my seat. I looked directly at her. "You didn't tell me before?!" i yelled at her. She sighed and gestured me to follow her. I dusted off my dress and followed her. When we got to my room Izayoi was holding Ray's bracelet and her bow. Ray was staring at him like a devil. She looked like she wanted to strangle his cocky face off. My room walls were destroyed just like Kuro Usagi said. "Rrrrrrrg" I growled. I tried to kick Izayoi's face but he dodged it. "You know kicking somebody is very rude." he said. I backed away. Something was off, Ray did something to him, like he was-. Suddenly, he collasped. Ray looked away. "Izayoi-san?"Kuro Usagi squeaked. "Izayoi! Wake up!" i yelled with a bit of my gift in my voice. He did, while asleep. My eyes widened. "Ray, what did you do to him?" I said. Izayoi was weaker than me, when he is the strongest member here. And my gift only allows things weaker than me be controlled. How? "I took his powers away for a hour. He kept breaking important stuff, so I decided to punish him. I'm sorry..." Ray said with a touch of crying. But that wasn't it. She kept holding her shoulders and looking at the wall. Of course, he broke my room down, but everything was off today. Everything, including me,

- **Ray's view**

 **-** Lets just say this. What Izayoi did to me, it was- nevermind. I'll tell you the story then. Izayoi came into my room without permission and decided to steal my bracelet. I was chasing him, and then he stole my bow. "Izayoi? Why are you doing this?" i panted out barely. He smiled his cocky smile. "For fun." he said. I glared at him. "Orders?" i asked. "Well, you need to find out then." he laughed. I ran for it. He jumped away plenty of times. "IZAYOI" i screamed. I didn't need the bow, I needed my bracelet. It was really important to me. More important than the time somebody in my world confessed to me. "So his bracelet is important than you, huh?" Izayoi said. "Of course you knew." I chased him one more time and gave up. "What the hell do you want Izayoi?" I panted. He laughed. I stared at him. I could use my gift, but I think I could use something else. Maybe a diversion. I put my hands behind my back. "Izayoi, give it to me or I will-" "Will what?" I looked away and sighed. "Izayoi, I'll break these headphones." I said. His eyes widened, and then he closed them. "no" he said. "I'll only give these back to you for... a kiss." "YOU PERVERT, YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY THAT DID YOU?" I screamed and threw a rock at him with enormous power. His hand hit it and the tip of his finger started bleeding. Where the rock landed was Asuka's room. Kuro Usagi was in it and it looked like Izayoi did it, with his gift and all. She started sweating, and she ran. Of course the community's mansion was huge and it probally took her 15 mins to get to Asuka. I sighed. Dang it all, maybe I have to use my gift then. I grabbed Izayoi's shoulder, sucking out his gift. He winced a bit, making me regret I did this. Before he could hit me, I kissed him on the cheek. "This is what you wanted right?" I whispered. I backed away, landing in Asuka's room. Asuka and Kuro Usagi just arrived, and I was facing against the wall. So thats what happened. Now you know what I did wrong.


	6. The Romance of 2

**Yo! Author here.**

 **I think my story might be short on details, so i'm gonna edit like crazy. Also, sorry about the constant spelling errors, if ya know what I mean.**

 **Anyways, I think I might start on the serious romance now, cause it's all jokes or serious battles and stuff. (And seriously, I keep repeating serious details over and over again. Come on me!) See ya guys!**

 **\- Izayoi's view**

 **-** _W-where, am I?_ I opened my eyes, seeing that I was in my bed. I looked at my hands and saw that they were bandaged up like crazy, and on the top of my head I felt strips of cloth around it. "Izayoi!" I looked around, seeing Asuka with a bunch of medical stuff around her. "Yo" I said. I winced trying to get up, meaning I was injured badly. "Are you ok?" she said. "Ray battled you over her items, and you got injured pretty badly. I think she's arguing with Kuro Usagi about her wanting to leave the community." My eyes widened, thinking about her. "Where is she?" I asked. She pointed at the door. The door had a sign on it, that said: _If you want Kuro Usagi, she's down the hall at the community's meeting place._ I tried to get up, and made a success. I lifted to my feet in pain, but managed to walk. "Are you ok Izayoi? You really need sleep." Asuka said, running to me. I gestured to her that I'm ok, and smiled at her. She backed away and crossed her arms. "Of course." she said and walked away.

"But we need you! Everyone here does!" said a voice through the door. "But I don't want to hurt my friends again! Izayoi almost died and Asuka is super tired trying to heal him! I want to leave!" Obviously that was Ray, and the other one who was begging was Kuro Usagi. I openned the meeting room's door. Ray and Kuro Usagi looked at me, calming down. "I-izayoi-san?" Kuro Usagi said in a quiet tone. "Yo" Ray winced and ran out of the room, her dress and hair trailing behind her. "Ray!" Kuro Usagi yelled. I stopped Kuro Usagi from trying to chase Ray. "I'll talk to her."

"B-but"

"No buts rabbit"

"Are you sure she'll-"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"OK then..."

Kuro Usagi stopped and crossed her arms. We both nodded and I ran out of the room, following Ray.

When I finally caught up to her, she was sitting near a river with her shoes off, and her legs dipped in the river. She turned around and looked at me, her face covered in tears. "Izayoi..." she said softly. I sat right next to her, crossed legged. She looked at the river sadly, and put her hands on her lap. "You know, I'm not good at cheering people up." I said smiling. She wiped tears from her face, giving a little hint of a smile. "O-of course... I-" I stopped her by handing her her bracelet and bow, and smiled a little more. "I'm sorry I was so rude to you... Ray" I said. She looked at me with a worried face. "No! You shouldn't be the one who should apollogize to me. I'm the one who hurt you and..." she trailed off, making this moment more awkward. She muttered something, and it sounded like: kissed you on the cheek. I stared blankly at her, then turned away laughing. "You always reminded me of someone." she said looking away. "A guy... named Cole, I think. I still don't remember... he was smart, strong, and protective just like you. He was not perverted like you though." she pointed out. "Keep going..."

"One day, I was about to tell him my feelings but... I appeared in this world. And I was about to faint. I have a unknown sickness... and I needed to take medicine. This medicine was so strong, It had a 40% of death, and 90% of hallucinations. I think I know what this sickness was. It was-"

"Lovesick?"

"... Yes"

"so now what, did it heal."

"Yes"

I looked at her, finally getting what she meant by, 'Reminded'. She took her legs out of the water, and put her shoes on, staring at the reflection of the river. "Izayoi, do you know why I don't put any 'sama', 'kun', or 'san' when I say your name?" I shook my head, continuing staring at her. She looked at me with her cute face, and stared into my eyes. I blushed red, and looked away. "Its because... I" I felt my face turn more red. "... Love" I smiled a bit. "You" I turned around and kissed her. Her eyes widened and accepted the feeling of my kiss. I pulled away, putting on my cocky smile. "Izayoi! I didn't know-" I kissed her again. This time, she pulled closer and hugged me. When the kissing was over, I got up and offered my hand. She grabbed it strongly and smiled. "You know, before I met you I perfered Asuka more." She turned red and held a white paper fan, and slapped me with it, me barely moving and all. "You had to mention that! Of course I knew you prefered Asuka, and every time she looked at you, you smiled!" I grabbed Ray's body and held it princess position. "Stop talking, princess." And we both laughed all the way back to the community.


	7. Serious Humor

**Yo! Izayoi here. (WAIT, IZAYOI HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!) I just wanted to say I healed instantly after I kissed Ray. The pink haired hottie (WOAH. IZAYOI STOP HACKING INTO MEH STUFF). By the way, I figured Asuka already likes me (IZAYOIIIII!) and Kuro Usagi is the kind of girl who won't confess until the guy confesses to her. (*Punches Izayoi*)**

 ***Boop* Techinical difficulties. Anyways, real author here, and Izayoi comfortably fell asleep(not). After Izayoi kissed meh oc, I decided to edit the genre. Don't get confused. So... I might do** **Yō's view to start this story out. And BTW, if you read far enough, a suprise will come at the end! Byeeee!**

 **Yō's View**

 **-** I didn't know what to say. After Izayoi came back completely fine, Asuka, Kuro Usagi, and me were super confused. "Izayoi? What happened over there?" said Kuro Usagi. Kuro Usagi's mouth was full on open, and she's been shaking a bit as usual. "I don't know guys, how about I say you find out by doing a Sherlock Homes' thing?" Izayoi snickered. "Sherlock Homes? Who's that?" Asuka asked eyeing Izayoi. Izayoi explained to her that Sherlock Homes was a detective, and all that stuff. Meanwhile, I pet Calico cat and smiled. " _Yō, why don't you just investigate about Izayoi? Your smart enough."_ Calico cat said. I smiled and nodded, silently leaving the room that Asuka and Kuro Usagi were bickering in.

-I held Izayoi's picture (Got it from asking Calico cat to steal it) and gazed at it silently. "Calico, don't you think that Izayoi's face is different than usual?" _"Huh? Oh yah. His face is flushed red and he has some kind of smudge on the back of his jacket."_ I stared at the picture more, finding that a smudge, shaped like a hand print, barely managed to get on his jacket. My eyes widened. I used my gift, which is the power of the falcon, to examine the smudge better. "Is that... Ray's?" I paused a bit, thinking and examining at the same time. Calico cat yawned and curled up in a ball. _"Whatever. Of course it's Ray's. My eye sight can determine prints real good. Also can I leave? My waitress girlfriend is waiting for me tommorrow."_ Calico cat whined. I ignored him, and stood up. I'm going to ask Ray, and that's finished.

-I stood at Ray's door. I raised my fist up and knocked it, making sure that I won't forget my manners. I heard footsteps, and Ray opened the door, rubbing her eyes in a sleeping kind of way. "Eh... hi Yō. Sorry, come in. I was taking a nap." Ray awkwardly said. I walked in and looked around. Her room was redecorated, in a fashionable way that only a certain organized person would do. I sat on her bed, and she sat next me me. "So Yō, why are you here?"

"I came to investigate on my Izayoi was completely healed in only a day." Ray turned red, looking away. "Eh... eh... I healed him!" I glared at her. "How?" She turned even more red, and this time she started sweating a bit. "What did you guys do?"

"T-that's a secret."

"Say now."

"I-I"

"..."  
"I..."

"You kissed him, didn't you."

Her face turned to the point where her face was red as a cherry, and she slumped over. "Yah..." In my head I did a victory dance, with Calico cat doing back flips. "I'll keep it a secret." I whispered and got up. I waved and left the room, leaving her face confused and random.

- **Unknown Person**

 **-** ""Hm. I thought all the girls liked you." said my friend. I sighed, pushing my pitch black hair to the side of my forehead. "You know, you always follow me just for the girls."

"I-its not that!"

"Liar."

"I have proof!"  
"Tell me then"

"Eh... the time where I bandaged your leg, or-uh, the time I helped you with that one girl... what was her name? Ray?"

I glared at him with my blue eyes. "I told you not to talk about her."

"Eh? How can I not talk about her, all the guys liked her."

"SHT UP"

"We do not know where she went, after she went missing when she disappeared at the park."

He closed his mouth and started looking up. "You know you liked her." I glared at him one last time, and looked away. "I'm at my place, dude. See ya!" I waved at him and ran to my apartment. When I got there, a picture of me and Ray doing piece signs was on my table, and there I cried. I cried more and slammed my fist on the table, where a letter appeared in my hands. **(** _ **TO BE CONTINUED)**_

 _ **-So guys, how do you like that ending? I made**_ **Yō's part more funny, and added a bit tad more details. Well, see ya!**


	8. EXTRA

**Yo! Izayoi here. (AGAIN!? HOW IS THAT EVEN PO-) *punches author*. BWAHAHA. Anyways, I, the cruelest, most evil person in the world, just decided to pull a prank on Kuro Usagi. Meanwhile, Asuka agreed for you, the audience, to be included in this. Asuka will control the author to write a bit, and** **Yō will also be included. Ray is gonna relax and watch because she doesn't want to get in trouble. Bye!**

 **-** You nodded and looked at Izayoi, followed by a smirk. "Ready?" Izayoi said. "Go!" Asuka, meanwhile was controling the author while your gift, the gift of pranking, was controlling you. Yō nodded with Izayoi, she was going to Kuro Usagi's room to be a distraction. Ray hid somewhere in the community's mansion, watching. Izayoi held a ton of water ballons, preparing for the ultimate prank. After a minute, Izayoi disappeared somewhere in the mansion and came back, without the water balloons. You helped Izayoi get ready, and you stood near the door, waiting. After a while, you heard fast footsteps near the door. "Yō, are you sure Izayoi and Ray went off somewhere?" Kuro Usagi asked as you heard her through the door. "Yah" Kuro Usagi opened the door suddenly, and held a pan to hit Izayoi with. She looks at you, staring at what she just saw. "TH-THE AUDIENCE? HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU-" Izayoi jumped behind her, making her fall on the ground. "IZAYOIIIII" she growled. You and Izayoi stick out your tongue, making her scream and chase you. Izayoi picks you up and grabs you around your waist, making sure you won't die. "I'll give ya one hell of a lecture!" Kuro Usagi screams. Finally, when Izayoi arrives at the ultimate pranking spot, Kuro Usagi caught up to you. You and Izayoi put your hands up, both of you trying not to smile. She roars, running at you as fast as she can, and she trips on the sewing string you set up. A bucket falls, Kuro Usagi noticing it, and she dodges it. "Haha! Your foolish pranks won't stop me from giving you our little hell lec-" She gets toppled from about 20 water balloons. Yō, Asuka, Izayoi, and you laugh like crazy at the little wet bunny thats been soaked and covered in colorful rubber. **THE END**

 **-HIIIIYA! *punched Asuka and Izayoi* (TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES)**

 **Hi! *rubs head* Real author here. What did I just type? Anyone? Well, I think I can write my story next time, because I have problem children to mess with. *cracks knuckles and stares at Izayoi and Asuka***


	9. More Problem Children?

**Hi! Author here. Sorry I havent been writing in a while. Anyways, let me just say that last chapter of my story was supposed to be just for fun. Serious things later. So yah, I'll do my writing while you guys sit there with your devices and read my fanfiction, so you better enjoy this or I'll make Izayoi come and hunt you down! (Izayoi: What was that Author?) Ahem. Lets start off now!**

 **-Izayoi's View**

 **-** "Kuro Usagi, can we just please have more fun? I mean, you haven't made or got any gift games, right?" Ray pointed out in the middle of breakfast. I was sitting at the table eating my sandwich until Ray brought that up. Kuro Usagi sat up really fast, making her seem suspicious. "W-well... actually..." she stammered. I sighed and slammed my fist onto the table. "Ray's right. This place is even more boring by the second." I said out loud. Jin, Asuka, and Yō focused their eyes on me, all of them coughing into their fists. "Well, shouldn't we get more people?" Asuka said smiling. "Kuro Usagi, you need more members for the No Names." Kuro Usagi started sweating, and dropped her sandwich on the floor. Riri (the fox girl) looked at the sandwich, and picked it up. "Leticia(the head maid, AKA vampire), Kuro Usagi dropped her sandwich. Can you please throw this away for me?" She asked. Leticia walked to Riri, only to be disrupted by Pest(the girl we fought when we got the fairy girl) and Shirayuki-hime(the water god I defeated) when they fought over the half bitten sandwich so they could prove to be a better maid than the other. "Kuro Usagi, we NEED more people. I agree with Ray, Asuka, and Izayoi." Yō said while feeding the Calico cat. The cat meowed and clawed the air, saying something only Yō could understand. Yō nodded, frowing at the direction of Kuro Usagi. Kuro Usagi looked down and slumped over. "Fine... you little problem children." she muttered. She went out of the room, slamming the door behind her. I gave high-fives to us problem children, for we just got a ticket to fun.

-Unknown Person

-"Eh?! Izayoi-senpai disappeared?" I screamed at my friend. "Shhh" she said with her fingers to her lips. "People will hear you." I sighed and moved my blonde hair to my back. "Izayoi-senpai was soooooo cute." I whispered at her. She nodded and smiled. The bell rang and I got out of my desk, grabbing my bag behind me. "Hey, can you wait for a second?" Some boy said. I stood still and nodded. "You know, I just..." he trailed off. "I like you. Well, not friend like but like like. You know?" I nodded. "Sorry, I have someone already that I want to cherish." I said doing my cutsy pose. He started sweating and looked down. "U-uh. I get it. SORRY FOR BOTHERING YOU!" he yelled and left. My friend went somewhere else I noticed, and there was a letter on my desk. I picked it up, and examined it trying to see who sent it. "Huh?" I asked. I opened the letter, not noticing how everything around me changed.

-Unknown Person 2

-I stared at my hands, not giving any note that the girls around me stared at my face. I sighed, and got out of my chair. This place was boring, I'm going home. "He's so cool" a girl whispered to her friend. They both nodded and continued looking at me. I have no friends, for every friend I make, I lose. I walked away, making my black hair blow in the wind. Something I totally didn't want the girls to see. They cheered, fighting over who would touch me. I sorta was skinny, and between muscular and weak. When I finally lost the fangirls, and went to my private house, dropping my jacket on the floor. "Finally. Home." I muttered. I sat down, eating the rice I made. I only had a portion left, so I finished all of it. I heard something near the window, and I stood up. I closed my eyes and walked to it, making sure I won't trip. I opened the window, grabbing a letter in the palm of my hands. I opened my eyes and stared at the letter, slowly revealing the magic in it.

-Unknown Person 3

-I looked at the place around me, seeing 2 people right next to me falling in the air. 1 was a girl who was kinda cute, and a guy who looked really cool. Dang it. First thing you open a letter and the next you fall 500 feet in the air. Before I opened up my letter, my friend was talking to me about Ray. Arg. Can't believe this. I stood still in fear, hoping not to die. All of a sudden, I had this crazy idea what to do. I grabbed the guy and girl by the waists, and made wind come from below us. When I finally touched the ground safe and sound with the people safe, we collapsed and gasped for air. "Pu-pu..." The girl stuttered. When I finally got my air back, I stood up and looked around us. Trees surrounded us, and a mansion was right behind, trailing out my fears. "This place... how did I- i mean we get here?" The guys asked. He had black hair like mine, with a average light-gray t-shirt and jeans. He looked kinda skinny, and to a girl, cute. He had gray eyes and ear buds.

"I-I Don't know! I just plopped here like this!" The girl complained. She had blonde long hair, going down to her waist. She had a tiny bow near her bangs, and a short-short skirt. Her shirt was kinda showing most of her breasts, and cut off with no sleeves at all. Her shirt was white and her skirt was checkered white and black, with black high-heels. She was super short, matching the size of a 14 year old. She also had a red tie between her breasts, so I kinda thunk that she was trying to show off to someone. My features though, was that I had black hair and aqua eyes. I had a black jacket with words on my sleeves that say: No Regret. My hair was bed head crazy, half curly and half straight. Its super wild. I had black jeans with ripped holes in them. "All right, what are your names?" I asked them all. Both of them looked at me, and frowned. "Candy Yama" the girl said in a bratty tone. "Kai Ito" the guy said in a deep-ish tone. I sighed and looked at the floor. "Cole Ume" I said. Candy looked at me and Kai, and blushed. I smelled something that smelled like roses. My eyes widened and I turned around. I blacked out.


	10. Our secret

**Hi Guys! Author here.**

 **Pretty much that these new characters are kind of unique in some way. I made a bratty girl just for you guys. She's more bratty than Asuka's gift. Well, see ya! And I need at least 1 good positive review. Bye!**

 **-** Candy's View

-When I woke up I found 3 cute boys around me. "Is she awake?" One of the boys asked. "I don't know. YOU check." said the blonde boy. When my vision cleared I saw Cole, Kai... AND IZAYOI?! How'd he get here? I started shaking and blushing all at the same time. "I-i-i-" i stammered. "What is she trying to say?" "I-i-i-i-i" Kai slapped my back. "IZAYOI-SWENPAI?!" I yelled. Izayoi stepped back, noticing who I was. "Can-can?" he whispered. The boys looked at him. "Can-can? Is that her nickname?" Cole asked. I started turning red. Swenpai noticed me! YESSSS! Izayoi nodded and put on his super hawt smile. "Man this girl is red." Kai pointed out. I blushed and turned more red. "Ah! I can't move. Can someone pick me up and carry me to shelter? If someone carry's me around the waist, I'll burst. I need princess style." I wimpered. Izayoi nodded and whistled. Some girl with pink hair and white dress came out of the bushes. She picked me up princess style as I wanted. I started sweating. Izayoi laughed with Kai. Cole stood there shaking. "R-ray?" Cole whispered. The girl turned around, and dropped me straight on my bottom. "OW!" "Cole? How did you-?" she trailed off, turning red. Izayoi-swenpai stopped laughing, and started looking back and forth at Ray and Cole. "You guys know each other?" Izayoi asked. They both nodded, and continued staring at each other. Ray turned red, and looked away. "Sorry!" she yelled when she finally noticed she dropped me. Ray is super strong. And I hated her by the second. When she finally dragged me to the mansion's door, I got up and crossed my arms. "So this is the dusty old place we are gonna live in?" I puffed. Izayoi glared at me, making me blush. "Respect this place or else!" He gave me his menacing smile. I blushed and saw that Ray was blushing too, so I walked up to Izayoi and put my arm around his shoulder. He turned red and walked next to Ray, brushing my arm off. Ray blinked and looked at the door, trying not to notice me. "Kuro Usagi!" she yelled, "The 3 new members are here!" Members? I didn't sign up for anything. The door infront of me swung open, and a girl with blue hair and bunny ears walked up to Ray. "Ray! Theses are the problem children!" Kuro Usagi yelled. Ray nodded.

-Ray's View

-Candy probally hates me. While Kuro Usagi explained to the 3 new people about their gifts and stuff, Izayoi told me about Candy. "She's weird and always used to follow me." Izayoi whispered. I stared into his eyes. "She likes you." I whispered back. He shook his head and stared right back at me. "But you know... we... and..." he awkwardly said. I hugged Izayoi. "At least you're lucky. Cole is here and I'm scared he'll hate me after he finds out we are-" Izayoi blinked and laughed quietly. I started laughing too, but very quietly. I let go of him and pecked him on the cheek. "And this is why you are here! To join the no-names and play fun gift games!" Kuro Usagi finished. I and Izayoi walked out of the bushes, laughing. Kai, Cole, and Candy frowned in confusion. 10 mins later, right after Kai, Cole, and Candy won a gift game with Kuro Usagi, we ran back to the community. Asuka, Yō, Jin, etc was waiting for us, sitting in plastic chairs and eating BBQ meat. Kai and Cole both stared at Asuka and Yō. "Who are they?" Cole asked. "That's not very polite for newcomers" Asuka said. "Can you please tell us your names?" Kai asked. Asuka and Yō sighed, putting down their paper plates full of BBQ beef. "Asuka Kudō. One of the first no-names with gifts." "Yō Kasukabe." Jin sighed. Jin probally knew that Kuro Usagi explained Jin and the other members. Which means that she left Asuka and Yō out for them to greet each other. "Your names?" Kasukabe asked. Cole, Kai and Candy looked at each other, then faced Asuka and Yō. "Cole Ume" "Kai Ito" "Candy Yama". Asuka said again and stared at them. "Eat!" she said with a pang. They sat down and did what Asuka said. Asuka smiled and finished her meat. "They're weaker than her?' Kuro Usagi said blankly. "Of course, Kuro Usagi. You picked the strongest first, right?" Yō quietly said. I saw Candy whisper to Izayoi, and they both nodded. "Izayoi is going to show me around the mansion, Kuro Usagi." Candy said is a bratty way. Kuro Usagi gestured them to go, because she was munching on a BBQ carrot. I wonder why they're going this early?

- **Hi guys! Sorry I probally messed up on how Izayoi acts. Kinda not in the mood today for characters. But, you guys can write a review on how Cole and Kai acts. If any of you don't, I'll do it myself.**


	11. Author's Note

**This is my author's note.**

 **Until I get 1 good review I woun't be writing chapters, sorry guys! :/**

 **I made a Naruto story, so if you want you can check that out! Any reviews on that one will affect this one, so I'll be writing fresh and new. Also, I think I might do something with Izayoi and Ray, cause who likes to much Lovey-dovey stories? Well, I certainly don't.**

 **Well hey guys, no h8 comments and have a great day!**


	12. Candy's Dark Side

**MWAHAHA! Hey guys, Author here!**

 **WHOOHOOOO! First review, you know who you are.**

 **As promised, another chapter of one of the most followed storied I ever made. Aaaaand, I think we might pair up some more couples, right right? :D**

 **Certainly I think this story was a big success, and i'm still thinking of a way to end it. Probs gonna be alot dramatic, if ya know what i mean. Well, here we go! BYEEEE**

 **-** _ **Izayoi's View**_

Candy was extremely annoying. She kept pushing her arm to mine, and for some reason, winked at random moments of time. I think I now know what she's trying to do.

Of course, I need to tell her.

"Can-can, why did you bring me here?" I snickered. She blushed and turned really red, as usual. "I-I-I..." I laughed out of her embarrasment, just because I was bored. "Look, Can-can, I know you like me." she turned really red even more. "I know..." Candy turned around and crossed her arms. "I'm already dating someone." "I know."

"So why do you even bother?"

She turned around with serious eyes. _Crap. Dark side again?_ Her green eyes turned red, and her hair turned black. Before she could even talk, I kick up the nearest bucket(don't ask how it got there) and hit it on her head. Her hair turned back to normal as she franticly tried to take off the tin bucket on her head. "Mrmrmrr Irssasio" she tried to say. I smiled and glared at her. "Don't give in, ever again please." (After a bit...)

I came back to the BBQ with Candy and KuroUsagi was chasing after Ray. "Did I miss the fun?" I complained and walked up to Asuka. She was giggling like crazy. "Y-yes you did" She said while wiping a tear off. "Ray accidently pushed Kuro Usagi's cup up while Kuro Usagi was drinking hot coffee and-and-" "She got hot coffee on her face and her clothing." Yō finished. "Dammit, I should've been there when it happened." I saw Kuro Usagi waving her arm at Ray really fast, and Ray was trying not to get hit. Her worried face made me laugh even more. "I-Izayoi! Heeeeeelpp meee!" She said. "Problem, problem child! Why dare you!" I knew that it was enough laughing, so I jumped between them. "Ok, you can stop now moon rabbit." The moon rabbit halted in a awkward position, and fell flat on her face. "Eeeeeh?! Izayoi-kun?" Ray stopped and looked behind her, stunned to see that her own boy-friend stopped the annoying Kuro Usagi. "Yo." She blushed and ran up to me, and hugged my arm. "Th-thank you..." I smiled. "No problem, Ray."

 _ **-Kai's View**_

Of course, my first inpression on all the girls was that they were amazingly pretty. And of course, my first interest took on the quiet one, Yō. She never much talked and her personality was quiet different than the rest, so I decided to observe. "Hi, Yō." She looked at me with eyes that looked quiet bored. "Hi Kai." Her cat pawed the air, and sat on a table full of fish. "Calico cat says your... eh... flirty...?" I laughed and smiled. "Dang, that cat is smart." She stared at me with blank eyes, and frowned. "Asuka told me that you were flirting with Kuro Usagi a while ago." I stepped back and frowned. "Hi, Kai!" A boy's voice said. I turned around and Cole was leaning against a table with a cup of orange juice. Yō saw Cole and waved slightly. I clenched my teeth tightly and walked away. I'll get to Yō next time, then.


	13. Ray's new outfit

**Hey guys! Author here.**

 **I forgot to say the disclaimer on my first story ._.**

 **Oops, well let's just say I do not own Mondaiji-tachi (the anime/manga) but I do own this story's plot. Well, I totally forgot to say that XD**

 **Mistakes happen and as long as people like and review I totally want to write more.**

 **Well, see ya!**

 **-** Ray's View (finally)

-I was panting like crazy! Who knew that the moon rabbit chases people so hard.

Izayoi smirked at Kuro Usagi. "Do not chase my girlfriend." He said. Kuro Usagi popped her head up. "Eh? What? Girlfriend?" She asked. "NONONONO!" Kuro Usagi yelled. "YOU GUYS COME FROM DIFFERENT TIMELINES AND DIFFERENT WORLDS! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?!" I stepped back shocked. "What?" Kuro Usagi facepalmed her face in a slapping motion. "If you guys ever come back to your world, you can never see each other again. Plus, the future and past might get mixed up, if you do go back." I squeezed Izayoi's arm harder. "Eh?" Kuro Usagi realized she probally said something she shouldn't, and turned around. "Nonono I said something again..." Izayoi stepped back, shocked. "You were planning for us to get sent back into our worlds again, weren't you?" Kuro Usagi nodded. "Now I might have to cancel that plan..." I frowned. "Good."

(A bit sometime later...)

"KURO USAGIIII!" Candy yelled. Kuro Usagi turned around. "Yes?"  
"I found a letter from someone named Shiroyasha."

Kuro Usagi grabbed the letter and opened it. I sighed and peeked over her shoulder.

 _ **I heard you just got 3 more children. Honestly, the boys and that 1 girl must be ready for their first gift games, am I right? Anyways, send those new 3 to me and possibly, I have a new outfit for Ray. It's a bit different, but I would say it makes art happen! And don't forget to wear extra firm clothes so I can see how you look so good!**_

 _ **-Shiroyasha**_

Kuro Usagi slumped. "Always mentions me..." Izayoi put on his cocky smile. (After a bit...)

Candy, Kai, and Cole looked at Shiroyasha's shop like animals. I prepared for a torpedo the launch out of the shop. Izayoi kept looking at Kuro Usagi's firm outfit, which, unlike any other, was super showing. Do not ask how it looked like. But since probally it was Shiroyasha's orders, Kuro Usagi was curious enough to do it. "KUUUURROOOOOUUUUSSSSAAAAGGGGIIIII!" Shiroyasha tried to jump inbetween Kuro Usagi's breasts (as usual) but got hit by a stone. I looked at the direction the stone flew. Kai was throwing a pebble up and down and was laughing. "How dare you hit the most gorgeous girl here!" Shiroyasha scolded Kai. Candy and Cole stared at Shiroyasha with confused expressions. "Is that Shiroyasha?" They both asked. I nodded. "Ah! Ray! I just happen to have a new outfit for you!" She said. I gulped and walked into her shop. Shiroyasha threw a plastic bag at me. "Suit yourself, girl." (after I changed...)

Cole, Kai, and Izayoi stared at me. I was wearing a blue short-short skirt, black high heels, a black shirt v-neck shirt that exposed most of my breasts, and a light-gray jacket w/ hoodie. I had a light-red bow on my bangs that covered a small fraction of my forehead. I had a choker similiar to Kuro Usagi's. My hair was tied up with a pink bow and my hair reached my waist. I also had white high-socks with a 2 blue stripes at the top that reached past my knees. "This outfit lowers speed but increases attack and defense but 200%. Honestly girl, you rival in Kuro Usagi's beauty." Shiroyasha commented and raise her fan up to her face. I gulped. "D-does this outfit look bad on me?" I asked. Asuka turned to Yō. "I think you look stunning." Asuka laughed with Yō. "Agreed." Cole and Kai turned red. "Same." They both said. I sat down and tried not to trip on my high-heels. "Anyways, Cole, Kai, Candy, I have a gift game for you 3." Candy turned to Shiroyasha. "What is it?" She asked. A geass roll popped out of nowhere and landed infront of the three newbies. "Try not to die, if you can." Shiroyasha said with her fan up to her face.


	14. AN: You need to see it first! XD

**Hey guys! Author here.**

 **I know I might spoil future plans but you guys can finally make a OC application for a new oc!**

 **But it has to be either a guy or girl with animal features.**

 **Application format will be at the bottom of this page. But if anyone doesn't do a application, I might have to cancel the special oc chapter out.**

 **But hey! For now, I just didn't want to say somehow when I wrote the last chapter and read on how I did on Ray's outfit, it reminded me of Kuro Usagi's outfit. ._. oops.**

 **Well whatever, let's just say that I can take requests for pairing some single characters.**

 **See ya!**

 **-Cole's view**

 **-** I kept shivering over either on how Ray was dating Izayoi, or just the geass roll.

Ah, and yes the geass roll had a 50/50% of death and life. Don't ask me on how scary it sounded.

 **Rules: Try to not look at a lava scroll, or else you might die. 2 team members will help each other out, 1 will clap their hands to where the other team member will go.**

 **The team member following the clapping sound will be blindfolded, and will be going on a path around lava. The member who avoids death and touches the scroll will survive.**

 **Loss: Death**

"Are you serious?! This is a gift game that involves death Shiroyasha!" I yelled. Shiroyasha put her precious fan to her face and sighed. "If you complete this gift game, I will reward you handsomely." Candy started shaking her head. "So who will be the clapping person and who will be the avoid-lava-or-death person?" She asked. We all looked at each other, and shook out heads. "I'm not going the be the follower" We all said. Shiroyasha snickered and smiled. "Then I'll choose." We all shivered and looked at Shiroyasha'a eyes, trying not to catch her attention. "How about you boy, Cole." I jumped. "EEHHHHHH?! ME?" I screamed. I started panicking. "The clapper will be Candy, I suppose." Candy jumped and started sweating. "So where will we be going then, aren't we in a shop? The gift game says it's in a place full of la-" Kai trailed off when he finally looked around. Yes, we were in a path surrounded by lava, and yes, I was blindfolded. I smelled smoke in the air. "Well, let's see..." Shiroyasha snapped her fingers (totally could hear it) and the ground around me shook. "What just happened?" I asked (of course I didn't know what happened, I was blindfolded so I went left. She clapped straight, I think, but I slipped on a rock and almost fell toward the edge, but maintained ground(I could feel heat of the lava) "How much more?" I complained. "Shut up! I'm trying to do my best to make you survive, you know!" She clapped behind me, but somehow the clap hollowed out. "C-c-cole..." I started shivering. "Yes?"

"Do. Not. Follow. That. Clap." She whispered. "Why?" The only thing she said was, "monster." I started feeling my head feeling light-headed, and started running towards Candy's claps. _**CLAP CLAP CLAP**_ I heard the monster's claps spread toward right, so I went left. _ **CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP**_ was left, so I went right. Candy was obviously standing still, and she was clapping in one spot. "Victory?" I asked loudly. "Y-yes Cole." She clapped louder and I ran toward the goal. Massive footsteps were behind me, so I ran as fast I could. My gift was taking over, and I felt my whole body glow in resistance to the monster's claw. The claw almost hit me in the back (I could feel it) but my gift deflected the claw and the claw shot right into the monster's stomach, I think. A warm, liquid feeling went through my back and I shot right across a white ribbon. I gasped for air and Kai was patting my back. "You ok, man? You looked like that thing would've killed you." Kai murmured. I grabbed the blindfold that was covering my eyes and ripped it off my head. I looked behind me and saw a griffin, screaming partially because it lost its job, and partially because it was getting hit by lava bubbles. The thing evaporated into nothing and the whole room was quiet. Shiroyasha started clapping. "Well done, boy, I thought you were going to die." She said with a hint of suprise in her voice. Candy was sweating. "N-never d-do that a-a-again." She panted from shock. Kuro Usagi stared at me like crazy, because of how I made it. The room around me faded away and I was sitting back at Shiroyasha'a shop. "Here you go." A card appeared in my hand, and apparently Kai and Candy got one too. I looked at the card. "These cards hold your gifts, and tell you what kind of gifts you have." Shiroyasha told us. My card said, _resistance_. Candy got _darkness_ and Kai got _summoning_. I thought Kai's was pretty cool. I noticed on how Ray kept staring at the cards, and started shaking her head. I knew her a pretty long time, but one thing is for sure.

She never had a gift.

- **Hey guys! I hoped you like the cliff hanger ending but all I just wanted to say that,**

 **this application will only be for a oc with ANIMAL FEATURES. Not human. Not animal.**

 **But both. So anyways make sure to write a application for this new oc and I hope you will enjoy this chapter! BYEEE!**

 **-Oc application-**

 **Full name (First name, maybe middle, last name):**

 **Personalility(ex. Cocky, perverted, dark, weird):**

 **Looks(do not put ANIMAL FEATURES HERE)(ex. black eyes, blue hair) (clothes will not be envolved with this section):**

 **Animal Features (finally):**

 **Clothes:**

 **Gender:**

 **Secret:**

 **Backstory:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Gift(No unknowns plz):**

 _ **Applications will be valid until after next chapter. Do not put any inappropriate things or else will be ignored. No spamming allowed. No applications means no special oc chapter.**_

3 you all and have a great day!


	15. Girls fight for Izayoi's love?

**Hey guys! Author here.**

 **Next chapter I'll be putting up the oc. No one has been putting applications yet. *sigh***

 **Also I was missing something very important from last chapter. *Sigh again***

 **And, I'm totally side-tracked by how much characters that are now envolved with my story *sighs once more***

 **Most importantly, thank you to LunaSoraYamiMoonlightCrystal for the only person to write reviews**

 **Lastly, I just wanted to say that the story will end on a even number of chapters.**

 **Bye!**

 **Flashback**

 **-** When Ray was about 2, her father killed her mother and committed suicide. Police found her in her mom's closet the day the incident happened.

But something was off from this baby girl.

When she grew up to be 10, she met a young boy. Every girl liked this boy, but it turned out Ray didn't. This boy had a special power, and this girl had none, and she was disliked because of their suspicion that the 2 year old girl killed her mother. But the boy took interest in her.

When Ray turned 12 she finally fell in love with the boy, but they never told each other their feelings. But one day, a stranger saw her. The stranger was kind, and adopted her.

Yes, the little orphan girl used to live at a orphanage. But now this stranger took her in a nice place near her school. The stranger is a woman, and had a special power unlike anyone else, and offered Ray a wish. Ray thought about the little boy she fell in love with, and said she wanted a special power unlike any other. The woman granted her wish.

Ray loved her adoptive mother, and held her hand everyday.

But a disease took over her mother's body and the mother became very ill.

After that, everyday a pebble could be heard next to her window, because her mother was loved by a lot of people, and that pebble was thrown so that the bunch of people know that she was alive.

But one day, Ray discovered her adoptive mom dead, and was called a freak.

Ray changed her last name to Sakurambo, her mother's name.

When Ray was 16 and a half, she told the boy she liked to meet her at the park to tell him her feelings. And that day, she found a letter before the boy arrived, and transported to another world.

Ray's view

-We got awarded fairly by Cole and Candy's bravery.

Kai was just chilling and flirting his best at Yō, who ignored him and chatted with Asuka.

What did all get for a award?

VIP passes to a valentine's day festival.

Since the Little Garden had a totally different timeline than my world, I guess that makes sense why Valentine's day was in July. Oh, and, the only way that you could get in the Valentine's day festival is if you got a date to bring you there. So basically Candy had a hard time trying to pick her date. Izayoi already planned to bring me there. But, I had to buy tickets. Cole didn't know who to bring, so Asuka decided to go with him. Kai wanted Yō to go, but Yō regected him so he had to pick Candy. Yō went with Jin (big age difference there). Kuro Usagi was still trying to be a third wheel. But no one wanted her in. (A bit later...)

When we finally got in the Valentine's day festival, we all decided that by lunch time, we were gonna meet at a stadium. Everyone wanted to be in the stadium's Valentine's couple battles, where some guy decided to make couples fight couples. Shiroyasha was a special host and Kuro Usagi helped out to be the refree. Yō and Jin didn't want to do it so they just chose to be on the VIP viewing area, where they will be sitting next to Shiroyasha. Pest, Leticia, and Shirayuki-hime helped prepare. The owner of this Valentine's Festival was Jin's friend Sandra. Anyways, Izayoi nodded and everyone seperated to go explore. Izayoi was less perverted ever since we got together, which was either better or worse to me. Izayoi saw something that caught his eye. "Ray, stay here." He said then walked away. I stood there waiting, and then some girls pushed pass me and started looking at Izayoi. "Dang, that guy is cute!" One girl said. "Let's go talk to him." Another one said. My eyes started following them as they walked up to Izayoi. "Are you alone?" They asked Izayoi. Before Izayoi could say anything, one of them pushed her breasts up to his chest. "Come hang out with us! You'll be perfect for the couple's battles." A girl said. The rest of the girls (I counted there was 4 girls in all) grabbed his arms and started hugging them. That pissed me off. Izayoi tried to say something but one girl pecked him on the cheek. That even pissed me more off. Izayoi shoved a girl away but she came back, tugging his arm. That was the last straw and I went up to the girls. "Dammit, that is not your boyfriend, he is not your date, and he is dating me! So either back off, or I will do something terribly terrible to you all." I yelled. The girls looked at me and crossed their arms. Izayoi was still shocked and was still. "Will you? Because right now it's 1 vs 4 and he didn't say anything about you." One girl said. That girl was the leader, and her face was covered in make-up and probally more bratty than Candy. "May I?" 1 girl said. The leader nodded and the girl started cracking her knuckles. I looked around for anywhere private so that people won't get hit by those freak-ish girls. I spotted a alley that was quiet and hidden, and ran toward it. The girls chased me there. I think Izayoi was still recovering, because he was still blankly staring at the floor. The girl who cracked her knuckles ran up to me, and started chuckling. "Look, little girl, either back off and let us have him, or we will use force. And by the way, you look ugly as hell." The leader said. I coughed and snickered. "I'm ugly? Look at you guys, with covered make-up all over your smack-talk faces and stupid clothing to make you seem pretty. Too bad it only made you look worse." That really got the, and the girl tried to punch me. I dodged and grabbed her arm, and dislocated it. She screamed and fell, and another girl tried to attack me. This girl had claws, and managed to cut my cheek. It hurt, but nothing hurt more than girls trying to get Izayoi. I punched her at the back and she blasted through a iron trash can, probally got some broken bones. Ah, and only the leader and another girl was left. Girl #3 attacked me, and was more powerful than the other girls. She kicked my arm(she was wearing high-heels) and it was dislocated, or broken, and that hurt like hell. I grabbed my arm and kicked the girl right in the neck, and she passed out. And I now figured out why the leader was the leader, she was strong like me. I started panting. She blasted me into a trash-can, and i heard my back crack. I screamed in pain. She went up to me and grabbed me by my v-neck collar. "He. is. mine." She muttered to me. I stared into her eyes and gasped for air. My high-heels made me fail to get up, and my dark-gray jacket started glowing. _This outfit lowers speed but increases attack and defense my 200%._ I started remembering what Shiroyasha said, and the jacket started glowing even more. The girl started choking me, but I somehow can breath easily. I grabbed her arm to try to stop her from choking me. _ **CRUNCH**_. I saw that both her arms were broken, and that crunching sound was from her arms. She fainted, and I saw that all 4 girls were out. I decided that I wouldn't leave those girls like that, so I used my gift to heal them. They were still sleeping but I decided to do a prank on all of them. I searched my jacket's pocket and found a permenent marker. I snickered. I drew a goatee on 1 girl, a mustache on another, a beard on the strong girl, and polkadots on the leader.

I healed used my gift to heal myself fully, and I found Izayoi holding a new pair of headphones. He had eyes that were either traumatized or cocky, and that made my heart pound. I knew what to do. Before he could say anything, I pulled him into another alley and grabbed his neck. His eyes widened then relaxed, and he put his arms on my waist. I kissed him with everything I got(it was half french kiss and half normal kiss), and hugged him tight. After what seemed like 15 mins (it was actually 5), we pulled away and I stared into his eyes. "Never let go of me." I whispered. He smiled and looked back. "I never will." And that's when I realized that my gift turned real.


	16. LONGEST CHAPTER YET!

**MWAHAHA! Author here.**

 **Finally, after weeks i got my computer back.**

 **Sorry for the delay :/**

 **Anyways, no one put a new oc thingy so my friend requested one!**

 **WHOOOHOOO New oc!**

 **BTW no one has reviewed me in a long time so please review so I can happily make a new chapter.**

 **Byeee!**

 **-Asuka's view**

 **-** After what seemed like hours, Cole finally spoke up. "Hey Asuka, want to go ahead and check out the arena for the couple's battles?" I looked at him, and smiled. "Sure." He smiled back. Apparently i accidently met Kai and Candy, who said they were going to check out the arena. I looked at Cole, who looked at me. "Would you be a gentleman and lend me a hand?" I asked, putting my hand in the air. He sighed. "Only if you promise that we can do a couple's battle." He spoke back. I nodded. He stuck out his arm and i put my hand through it. We gently smiled at each other. "A-asuka." A little voice yelled near me. I looked around. I saw Merun sit on my shoulder, tilting her head in a confused way. "Asu-ka" Merun chirped. I jumped. I didn't know that Merun was there the whole time. Cole stared at the fairy, scanning every feature. "Uhh... is that your... friend?" He asked pointing his finger at her. I looked at Merun, and smiled. "Yes" Cole smiled and gently patted the fairty on her head. "She's cute." He commented. Merun turned a slight pink and smiled. "Mmhmm! Merun is cute!" Merun chirped. I giggled and looked back at Cole. "Let's go to the arena!" I panged at him. He stood up like a statue than ran off with me in his hands. Merun hung to his jacket's hoodie.

(Timeskip brought to you by Merun's name of Me Run)

Cole panted to me, his hands on his knees. "D-don't do that to me" He panted out. I laughed and pushed him up, his arm on my shoulder. "It was just so we can get moving." I whispered to him. We were up in the VIP seats and Kuro Usagi was forcefully pushed with Shiroyasha so she can dress up more "pretty". There was only 25 more mins for the games to start. Candy and Kai were arguing to each other that Kai would rather be with Yō, and Candy wanted to be with any cute guy she thought of. I sighed, and sat down. "Hey Asuka, I already put applications to join the couple's battles." Cole said behind me. I looked at him. "Ok." I told back, trying to keep my gaze off his eyes. Something about me that kept me looking at his eyes clawed at my chest. I moaned, and fell back into my seat. "Are you ok Asuka?" Cole asked. I saw a peek at his worried eyes. I moaned louder. This "feeling" that was clawing at me got worse just by looking at him. He felt my forehead. "No fever." He whispered. At the corner at my eye, I saw Candy shoot a look at me, and started walking over. "Asuka, may i speak with you for a moment?" She said. she saw Cole and bit her lip. "Privately?" Cole hesitated, then nodded. Candy pushed Cole to the side, and put her head next to my ear. "Is this feeling clawing at you?" She whispered. My eyes widened, then went back to its normal position. "Yes." I told her. She frowned and pulled back. "Asuka, you have lovesick."

- **Ehehe, more of Ray's View again**

 **-** I looked at the battle field. "Dammit, there are a lot of couples out there." Izayoi moaned. I sighed. "I heard some turned out not to have a couple with them." I told him. He nodded. "I wonder why...?" I saw a couple boys gawk at me, then focused their attention on the other girls beside them who were trying to get their guy's attention. Suddenly, a girl slammed into me. She hissed. "Stop looking so pretty." She shot. I looked at her. She had wavy white hair that reached her shoulders, and deep lime eyes. Her pale skin matched her white short shirt that didn't cover her stomach (basically she only covered her chest/breasts with her shirt). She had wings that shot out of her back, and were about 3 quarters the size of her. Instead of feet, she had talons. She was also wearing blue jean shorts. A frown plastered her face. "Your making guys want to hit on you!" She snapped. I looked at her blankly. "E-eh?" I said in a very, very aggitated way. Izayoi stared blankly at us. She glared at him. "And stop making girls want to hit on you!" She yelled and tried to kick him in the face. He blocked it and snickered. "Then why don't you stop making yourself a bad impression on children!" He shot. I felt pain up my forehead and saw a big red spot. "Ouch." I wimpered. A lot of couples started staring at us. A few whispered and laughed, then walked away when they noticed I was glaring at them. The white haired girl noticed me on the floor and walked to me. She scanned my body features, and put both of her hands to her hips. "Oh, by the way, Shiroyasha-sama told me to tell you that you guys will be going first in the couple's battles." She rattled. Her voice was high-pitched and girly, and she looked really young, such like 12 or so. She stuck out her hand and stared at me with those magnificent lime eyes of hers. "Need help?" She asked. I blinked, and took her hand. Her grip was strong and gentle, and her hands were soft. Though when I think about it, she's a little mature and a little child-ish. Izayoi walked over to us. "What's your name white hair?" He asked. She looked over her shoulder. "Lillia Harpy. You can just call me Lilli-chan." She chirped and smiled.

(Timeskip brought to you by Kai's crush on Yō)

"Lillia's tired." Lillia groaned. Shiroyasha stood next to us to help us guide through the arena, which looked more like a coluseum to me. We were in a dark tunnel. I squinted as I saw a bright light ahead of Izayoi, and I ran up to it, seeing Kuro Usagi in the middle of the arena. A crowd was all around us, and all of them cheering. Kuro Usagi spotted us, and ran up to me and Izayoi. "Ray! Izayoi! I so happy you guys are participating! Kuro Usagi will cheer for you, even though I might be breaking some rules of being the refree." She chirped in excitment. She looked over and saw Lillia, and her eyes widened. "Eh? A harpy?" She asked. I looked at her and shrugged. "She just bump- i mean slammed into us." I said. Kuro Usagi's lips were slightly apart, scanning the harpy's body. "Harpy's give blessings to their friends! Kuro Usagi's friends told me that harpy's are rare... creatures..." She trailed off in the last part, not sure of if creatures was the right words. I smiled. Lillia's cheeks shown crimson, and her feet were moving around nervously. "Lillia blesses the no names..." she whispered. Everyone smiled at her. She blushed even more and the cornersof her lips pushed upward.

(Timeskip brought to you by Lillia's mixed emotions)

Kuro Usagi stood in the middle of the crowd, her hair flying throught the wind. She held a microphone and her clothes(suggested by Shiroyasha) were extra light. "Welcome! Welcome to the Valentine's vestival couple's battle!" She said into the microphone. I was in a room and i replaced my high-heels with black combat boots. Who would run in high-heels all day battling someone? Izayoi stood next to me, and his jacket was on a chair. "Our hosts today are Shiroyasha, and most importantly..." Kuro Usagi's hands pointed to the VIP seats. "Sandra!" She yelled. Everyone cheered, and Sandra, a little girl with light red hair, stood up. Once the crowd calmed down, Sandra sat back down. "Right now we are showing the first round of contestants. Rules are is that couples will fight couples! Though, some people might not have a special someone with them right now, due to a sickness... but for now, these special people will go against another one of those special people." I thought for a second. Sickness... does she mean the one that i caught for 3 months? I frowned. Izayoi leaned in at me. "What's wrong?" He asked. I looked into his purple eyes. I sighed. "Nothing." I simply said. He shrugged and looked away. "Our first round's contestants are... Kila and Io!" Kuro Usagi said as she pointed to a couple.(AN: They are not relevant to the story, so I won't put any details of them except their fighting styles) Kuro Usagi smiled as the crowd cheered. "And they are fighting against... Ray and Izayoi!" she said once more. Once again, the crowd cheered as me and Izayoi walked out ofthe room and onto the battlefield. "Remember, when someone loses, the person they are with will lose too. So try not to lose first!" I nodded, and so did the other couple. Shiroyasha got up from her seat and the crowd focused their attention to her, and she pressed a button. A massive projector appeared and started counting down. It said 5... I looked at Izayoi and smiled. 4... he smiled back. 3... we both looked at our opponent. 2... Kila and Io glared at us. 1... we put ourself in position as Kuro Usagi walked away from the arena. 0... a speakerphone squealed as Izayoi fought Io and I fought Kila. Kila charged at me, and tried to kick me in the face. A barely dodged the kick, and landed on my feet with a thud. Meanwhile, Izayoi was trying to punch Io with his gift, but Io kept dogding. I glared at Kila. She snickered and punched my cheek, and pain rushed up to my head. I jumped back, and I put my hand to my bruised cheek. "Ow..." I moaned. I looked up. Kila was high in the air with her foot in position to attack me, and I saw her foot turn pitch black. I barely dodged, and she kicked the concrete floor. My eyes widened at what I saw. The concrete disinagrated below her foot, and shrivled up slowly. I stood up, and dusted off my skirt. I felt a cold feeling in me. It was growing, growing little by little. I sighed. "I guess..." I whispered to myself. The cold feeling reached up my gut, and something in me snapped. I felt my eyes slowly fade away as I saw darkness... and everything turned pitch black.

- **Izayoi's View... again.**

 **-** Io tried to punch me and I grabbed his fist. I squeezed it hard, and a loud pop could be heard from it. He pulled away, and his hand was holding the hand I hurt. "Dammit..." He worded out it pain. I glared at him. The bridge of his nose wrinkled, and he death-glared at me. He ran foward, and managed to kick me in the arm, and I saw a glimpse of blue ooze coming from his leg. The ooze got on my jacket's sleeve, and it bubbled. He pulled back and laughed. I looked at my arm, and tried to brush the ooze off. Somehow, the ooze only hardened. I tried to pull it off harder but the only thing it did was squeeze my arm. This time, I punched it with my gift. The ooze squeezed my arm so hard I could feel a bone break. I winced, and let go of my arm. The more i tried to get rid of it, the more it would hurt. I winced as I tried to punch Io, but he dodged and punched the ooze. I screamed in pain. "I-izayoi..." I heard a voice say beside me. I turned around and gasped. Io and Kila stood still and stared at the mysterious voice. It was Ray. Her hair was turning dark purple, and her hands twitched. She gasped and fell to her knees, panting. "Wh-whoa...!" Kila said. When Ray's hair turned full purple, her eyes flew open. The scariest part was looking at her eyes. Her eye color wasn't the hot pink it was, it was red. Her pupil was a straight line, just like a cat's. Her eyes lid twitched, and she cried out blood. Her lips curved upwards, and a evil smirk appeared on her face. _That isn't Ray..._ I thought. Her hands flew upward. " _ **Ah! It great to be back!"**_ She said. Her voice was like another person, and she pretendedly gapsed when she saw me. " _ **Ah? Is this my boyfriend? Seems like I got a good pick."**_ She laughed out. The crowd's cheering hushed as they stared at the new and evil Ray. Her eyes snapped at Kila. " _ **Is THIS the person that punched me in the cheek?"**_ She laughed out. Kila stepped back, her face showing shock. "Who the hell are you? You nothing like that girl before..." Kila said. Ray(or is it Ray?) turned to Kila and grinned. " _ **I am Ray's hatred, her pain, her desire. You could say I was locked up in her her entire life. Otherwise, if you don't get that let's just say wishes have consequences."**_ I stared at Ray. Her red eyes darted to my arm and she snickered. " _ **So you got blasted by Io, eh? I might as well kill him."**_ She laughed. Her grin turned more evil. She ran towards Io and rose her fist to punch him, but her fist was caught my a white-haired loli. "Did you think I would let you kill someone... girl?" I saw Shiroyasha frown at the new Ray. Ray frowned and stepped back. "I knew that you step-mother should've explained to you earlier." Shiroyasha put her fan up to her face. Ray frowned. " _ **Step...Mother? You mean Sakurambo? She died in a pitiful death. I pity her for dying so weak."**_ Ray spat. Shiroyasha glared at her. "You step-mother died of the same sickness that took over you. For now, Ray, you are disqualified from the competition and Izayoi may perform without you. And..." Shiroyasha tapped Ray in the head with her fan. Ray's eyes calmed down and collapsed, and her red eyes and purple hair returned to normal. Her hair still tied, snapped out of the hair-band that rapped it together. Her head landed to the concrete floor softly, and she was knocked-out in a peaceful position. The crowd shifted uneasily and hush whispers traveled through the air. "Ray..." I muttered. Her voice was so soft when she said, "Izayoi... please don't hate me."

- **Phew! Longest chapter yet.**

 **Sorry that Ray and Izayoi's view is so common in this story!**

 **I feel like I should now be focusing on the other characters for a while...**

 **SQUEEEE!**  
 **I already planned for the future and once this story will end, a sequeal will happen!**  
 **And sorry for spoiling some plans... we only have a couple chapters left...**

 **possibly The ending will be the longest chapter yet.**

 **ANDDDD *see a chair fly by my face* AHHHH! I'm sorry for not putting up chapters in so long!**  
 **I have like 4 stories besides this one to write, so GOME GOME!(means sorry in japanese)**

 **Byeeee**

 **(Plz review again... I feel kinda lonely...)**


	17. Life and Death

***Groans* The first draft of this chapter got deleted by something *Cough computer Cough* and now I have to rewrite it. I might miss or add some confusing details so bare with me!Plus, the chapter was extra long and detailed and it HAD TO FREAKING BE DELETED!(btw the ! can go on forever)**

 **Sowwy guys and I hope you'll forgive meh... c(T^Tc)**

 **ANDDDDDD extra romance this chapter! (I seriously don't know if it's considered 'fluff')**

 **-Kai's view**

I stood in the hospital room, seeing Ray covered in bandages.

Izayoi sat next to her, and stared at her pale-ish face. Her pink locks of hair were spread out and untied, but you could get the picture. I leaned against the wall and crossed my arms, pleased that there was at least AC in the hospital. I coughed and looked at the white bed that Ray was sleeping in. Oh how I wished I was in it.

I know that I'm cruel for thinking for only myself but Kuro Usagi forced me to stay in this room, and she begged until I couldn't stand it anymore, so I forcefully said yes. The doctors said that they found a sickness spreading inside Ray's body, and we all knew what the sickness was.

The gift distactor.

The cure was kept held secret by a community called 'Dragonsteel'. Kuro Usagi told me that before I arrived at the Little Garden Ray and Izayoi got 2 items, 1. The life orb. 2. The death orb. Since the 'no names' held a dept to Dragonsteel they gifted them the 2 orbs. Plus, Dragonsteel owes Shiroyasha a apology for losing a gift game with her so they gave HER the orbs. Shiroyasha gladly accepted and guess what happened? We got the orbs.

The confusing cycle of gifts keeps on going but for now the 2 orbs were kept locked up deep inside the mansion of the No names.

"So Kai, how do you think the orbs cure people?" Izayoi asked out of the blue.

I snapped my gaze at him and sighed. "I highly think it's the life orb." I told him. He smirked and stood up. "How about both?" He said once more. I remained leaning against the wall. "The orbs are simply made of special glass. I remember since Ray and I found them."

"So?"

He smirked.

"They used a special light to shine in both of them at the same time."

I mouthed 'o' and looked at Ray.

"Who is going to get the orbs?" I asked Izayoi, He shook his head and looked at me. "Shiroyasha of course."

My eyes looked at my hand for a bit. I smirked and faced towards Izayoi. "I heard your gift is to Destroy the Stars" I told him.

He looked at me suddenly and shook his head. "i know."

His smirk faded away and he faced Ray, whos glossy lips were shut in a straight line. She muttered something for a split-second, and her head angled to the side. "I wonder what Ray's gift is." I bursted. Izayoi nodded. We stood there in silence, awkwardly, until the door bursted open by Shiroyasha's foot. "INCOMING! LET THE BEAUTIFUL GIRL THROUGH!" Shiroyasha yelled suddenly. Her eyes widened when she realised that there was only 3 people in the room besides her, and her face flushed with embarrassment. "S-sorry..." She said and quickly put her fan up to her face. Shiroyasha went up to Ray and held 2 orbs, one white one black, and put a red flashlight into the white orb first, which shined light into the black orb second. The light quickly spread into three, and landed on Ray's face. Ray groaned and shivered, but once Shiroyasha took away the flashlight Ray's face relaxed. "Done." Shiroyasha spat out and examined Ray's body up and down. Her face gave a perverted smirk and I quickly backed away from her as far as possible. Once Izayoi saw Shiroyasha's perverted insincts, he high-fived her hand and held it, and their eyes twinkled pervertedly. 'The perv duo' I thought and face-palmed. As soon as Shiroyasha's mouth opened, I covered my ears but I heard it anyways. "Good choice Izayoi, she's sexy and beautiful." She said. I winced. _My mother taught me to good to say those kinds of perverted sentences._ I thought. Izayoi smirked(it was cocky indeed). "I know, right?"

I grabbed a needle, and before Shiroyasha could say something even more perverted, I threw it at her forehead and a single blood line flew straight out of her forehead. "OWWW!" She screamed and flung around like a baby trying to figure out what a puppet was. Izayoi gave a big toothy grin and laughed at Shiroyasha. "DAMN IT BOY! WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON?" Shiroyasha yelled and pointed a finger at Izayoi's forehead. Ray's eyes twitched, and Izayoi hushed Shiroyasha. "Anyways, how do the orbs work, Shiroyasha?" Izayoi asked(he still had that continuous smirk). Shiroyasha got a cotton ball and placed it on the red dot that I shot. "The orbs use a special light that only I can make." She said, "unless you have a dark gift." Shiroyasha's eyes quickly looked at Ray and then back at Izayoi. She grabbed the 2 orbs and put it up to the ceiling's light. The room turned rainbow and the light healed Izayoi's cuts and bruises. "The 2 orbs can heal anything and anyone, but since these orbs are the only healing orbs in existance, these orbs can be worth more than a planet mixed with gold." Shiroyasha continued. "I can't believe Ray and Izayoi found these."

A sudden groan could be heard from Ray's mouth, and her eyes slowly opened and her lips formed a upside down smirk. "I-izayoi...?" She said in uneasyness. Her pink eyes were not as sparkly as before, and her glossy pink lips (what's up with the pink?) were pale. She flew up (keep calm, she's still in her bed) and she was panting. "O-oh. It was just a nightmare." She said in a hushed tone. We eyed her in shock. Her face flushed and she covered the side of her face with her hand, and she looked away cutely. "G-gome(means sorry in japanese)" Shiroyasha is right. Izayoi IS lucky to have her. and the biggest question is, why does she even like Izayoi? He is cocky, perverted, a bit weird, and he's teamed up with the biggest pervert of all. As a bonus, he sometimes flirts with Asuka/Kuro Usagi/*cough I didn't like this part cough*Yō. Ray noticed Shiroyasha staring at her *cough pervert cough* and she threw a apple at her (it was supposed to be her food). Shiroyasha dodged. "B-baka! Stop staring at me!" Ray yelled *insert chibi faced Ray here*. *insert chibi faced all of us* Shiroyasha pointed a *chibi* finger at Ray and her *chibi* eyes glared at her. "Don't hit me!" She yelled. *Chibi* Izayoi gave a big *chibi* grin and hugged Ray. *insert regular anime us here* "I was worried about you..." Izayoi whispered. Ray's eyes were shocked, but then relaxed and hugged Izayoi back. "It's ok..." She muttered back. Shiroyasha took this moment to finally escape the room, and she dragged me with her. "Give them some privacy, they need some things to say to each other." I groaned and walked with her.

NOOOOO! MY BEAUTIFUL AC AND COMFY BED!

- **3rd P.O.V.**

Ray's soft lips formed a smile as she hugged Izayoi. Her hand trailed up to his soft blonde hair. He hugged her tighter and small droplets appeared in the corner of his eyes. Her pink hair, which was down and untied, scattered all over the bed. "Izayoi..." She muttered into his ear. Izayoi's eyes softened. The clothes Shiroyasha gave her were ripped, so Riri and the maid trio decided to help fix it up. Meawhile, she had to where her milky white dress she previously wore. Ray's hand fumbled with Izayoi's gray hoodie(A/N: this outfit is from the manga BTW). A soft sigh came from Ray's mouth and they pulled away from each other. "I'm sorry about my dark side..." Ray's soft voice said. To Izayoi, her voice was angelic and beautiful. He shook his head and a small grin made way to his face. "It's fine." He said back. Ray looked into his eyes and a small blush appeared on her face. She quicky looked away and played with her bracelet. The same bracelet her mother gave to her. Izayoi grabbed a new pair of headphones in his pocket, and he placed it on Ray's head carefully. Her face flushed. She then instead of playing with her bracelet, she played with the heaphone's cord. She peeked at Izayoi who's head was tilting at her face. "Why are you embarrassed?" Izayoi asked. A blush appeared on Ray's face and she looks at the ceiling as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. "It's been awhile since we've been alone like this" Ray says back. Izayoi then thought of something, then he opened his mouth. "Why do you like me?" He asked. Ray's face focused at him. She was in shock. "I-izayoi...? How can you say that?" She scolds. His eyes looked into her pink ones. "Izayoi... even though your a bit selfish, aggnorant and perverted, your smart, cute, and you truly care for you friends. You understand their feelings and pain." Izayoi's hands cupped Ray's cheeks and Ray blushed crimson. They leaned in slowly, and their lips touched. Izayoi's lips felt Ray's soft ones, and his tongue asked for a entrance. Ray accepted. Even though Ray and Izayoi kissed before, this was the first one to actually use tongue. He put his hands around Ray's waist, and Ray's arms around his neck. A bit later, they both needed air and they parted. "I love you." They both said in sync.

 **A/N**

 **OMG! This is actually the most detailed kiss I have ever written in my entire life.**

 **Also, baka means 'idiot' in japanese.**

 **Also, the draft that got deleted was much longer, and don't worry, this isn't the last chapter of this story.**

 **Next chapter, blood, action, drama, romance.**

 **And thank you to my friend for putting up the chapters in Quotev! You guys now get to read it there.**

 **Ehehehehehehe... time to say goodbye.**

 **BYEEE!**


End file.
